Des titres de mon coeur
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Ce sont quelques passages de leur histoire jusqu'à l'infinit. Doctor/Rory. Raiting K
1. Chapter 1

Ce sont des petits passage de leur vie

Titre: Solitude

Raiting: K

Pairing: Rory/Doctor

J'imagine nous deux dans un même lit, j'imagine en me disant que tu m'aime,

J'imagine ton corps sur le mien, et je me rappelles de la chaleur de tes bras,

J'imagine mes lèvres cherchant les tiens comme un fou à l'heure du plaisir,

Et tout je le gardes pour toujours dans mes pensés.

Je vis dans mes souvenirs ou tu as laissé ton amour,

Et quand la solitude insiste, pour arriver jusqu'à moi,

J'imagine que tu es ici, mon ange, mon rêve.

Mon coeur te desir comme mon âme alors la solitude fuit les recoin de mon coeur.

Titre: Désolé

Raiting:K

Pairing: Rory/Doctor

Je me réveille en pleurant révant que tu reviens pas,

que tu n'arrives pas attend peut-être pour dire à dieux,

Mes larmes sallés mouille mes joues en trompent mon visage,

mes rêves, mon rêve qui se meurt.

Je suis désolé pour ce baiser, ce qui n'est pas, je me sens d'oublie,

Je le sens dans tout mon corps peu importe les formes,

ni la peau que tu porte.

Pas quand, où ni comment? Mais je sais une chose je t'aime Doctor.

Titre: T'aimerais

Raiting:K

Pairing: Doctor/Rory

T'aimerais que je te dises que je t'aimerais toute ma vie,

T'aimerais que je te promets toute mes nuits jusqu'à l'infini,

T'aimerais que je te suivi à jamais sans faire de bruit,

T'aimerais que je te dises que tout est finit entre nous,

mais la seul valeur que je suis sûre et que jamais à travers le temps je t'oublierais.

Titre:Tu es unique

Raiting:K

Pairing: Doctor/Rory

Notre dernier baiser avait un goût triste et amer,

Demain à cette heure, Je me demande où tu seras,

Je me demande à qui tu penseras, tu resteras toujours mon amour,

Même si un jour je tombe à nouveau amoureuse de quelqu'un,

Je saurai me souvenir d'aimer, Comme tu me l'as appris,

Tu seras toujours unique, tu seras toujours dans mon coeur,

Parce qu'il y aura toujours une place rien que pour toi,

J'espère que j'ai moi aussi une place dans ton coeur,

Maintenant et pour l'éternité, tu es et tu seras toujours unique.


	2. Chapter 2

TITRE : **C'est psychose**

PAIRING : Doctor/Rory

Ce n'est pas l'amour.

Ce n'est pas la passion.

Ce n'est pas le synonyme, j'ai déjà fait de tout mais en réalité c'est que je n'arrive pas oublier notre amour.

Ni pour une seconde mon esprit ne reste pas loin de toi.

Notre amour;

je suis fou de toi, je sais que j'ai te fait pleurer, les fous qui aiment savent aussi pleurer;

je ne peux pas te perdre.

Je ne vais pas tolérer, je ne laisserai personne t'aimer à ma place

Notre amour est encore chaud;

je sais qu'après la peine va passer;

je sais que c'était l'inconséquence de t'avoir trahi, tu dois me pardonner

Tu as dit que c'était le tien et le mien;

je te jure que je vais plus hésiter;

tu as dit que c'était le tien et le mien;

Sinon mon monde peut être détruit;

c'est l'obsession pure, la jalousie maladive;

c'est psychose...

TITRE : **Un rêve**

PAIRING : Rory/Doctor

Hier, j'ai rêvé de nous deux

Je donnerai tout pour ne pas me réveiller

Tu m'as parlé d'amour quand nos regardent sont croisés

Mais aujourd'hui je me suis réveillé sans toi;

la solitude est venue pour me chercher;

maintenant que le rêve est fini, je ne supporterai plus...

Où tu es?

J'ai voulu gouter un autrefois ton baiser;

ma passion, je donnerai ma vie en échange de ton coeur;

la nuit est si froide, le lit vide

Seul ne donne pas pour dormir;

je me regarde dans le miroir, mes yeux rouges

Besoin de toi ici...

Mon amour je t'attends;

chérit je t'aime, mon amour je te veux;

amour je t'appelle...

TITRE :** Synonyme d'aimer**

PAIRING : Doctor/Rory

Un peu d'espoir, fait dans mon coeur

Elle bat juste pour toi, pour supporter la solitude

Je sais que c'est déjà passer l'heure de te demander pardon

Mais quand l'amour existe, le temps est illusion

Après de tant aventures

En asseyant de trouver le remède

Des amours faites de pluies d'été

Découvrir ce que j'imaginais

Sans toi je ne suis rien

De genou je t'implore

S'il te plaît

Pardonner

Synonyme d'aimer

Viens m'aimer

Oublie ce qui s'est passé

Pardonner

Synonyme d'aimer

Je te promets la terre, la lune et la mer

Et ma vie en échange de ta chaleur

Alors pardonne-moi...

TITRE : **Ne me laisse pas**

PAIRING : Rory/Doctor

Ne tu en vas pas

Ne me laisse pas ici

Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans t'avoir je ne vais pas supporter de te voir partir

Je te jure, parce que je ne saurai vivre

De genou je reste à tes pieds

Mais ne t'en va pas mon amour, je te demande

Je t'implore, ne me laisse pas seul vivre dans cette solitude

Reste avec moi, entend ce que je te dis

Si je te perds, je vais mourir d'amour

Alors défaits des valises, embrasse-moi fort

Et dis-moi que tu ne vas plus me laisse seul, jamais...

TITRE :** La lune ma trahié**

PAIRING : Rory/Doctor

Sa ressemble à un conte de fée

Mais c'est ce qui ce passer

On était deux passionné

Dans la nuit enchanté

J'ai demandé à la lune deux amants

Qui illuminé cette heure

Pour que cette amour s'eternise...

Mais dans un pas magique

Tu as disparu, un éclipse maudit,

Le charme s'est rompu et mon coeur est partit

J'ai souffert, j'ai souffert

J'ai essayer de te retrouver à l'aube

La lune ma trahier

J'ai cru que c'était pour l'éternité

Maintenant je suis seul et fou de toi

Je n'arrive pas à t'oublier

Je suis éperdument amoureux de toi

Parfois la lune est bleu

Sa me rappelle le Tardis

Et chaque fois j'ai mal, terriblement mal...

TITRE :** Mon coeur en morceau**

PAIRING : Doctor/Rory

Comme toi, j'ai rêvé

Un beau rêve d'amour

Dans tes bras j'étais heureux

Suivre tes pas, je ne peux plus

Je vais tenter de t'oublier

Même si ma douleur est grande

Mon coeur est en petit morceau

J'ai pris une décision

Je ne voulais pas terminer ainsi

En te voulant, toi en me voulant

Mais on doit arrêter

Pour que ça reste pas pire pour moi

Pardonne-moi de te faire souffrir amour

Pardonne-moi te d'avoir abandonné amour

Pour t'avoir fait pleurer, pour t'avoir fait souffrir

Mais croyez-moi Rory que je t'aime encore

TIRE : **Amour de carnaval**

PAIRING : Doctor/Rory

Ce n'était pas qu'une pluie d'été

N'est un amour de carnaval

Ni une seule nuit de plaisir

C'était plus que ça, c'était tout...

Mais tout ce que je pouvais imaginer

Plus que tout

C'est que je rêve toujours

Quand je t'ai vu amour arriver j'ai pensé : J'ai gagné le monde!

Mais le destin a préparé des pièges pour nous séparer

J'ai réussi, je le sais

C'était moi le fautif, s'il te plaît

Je te demande pour le bien de notre amour

Une autre chance...

Mon amour, si j'étais toi

Je retournerai avec moi

Et je viendrai pour m'aider

Si j'étais toi, je ne te laisserais pas mourir

Notre amour...

* * *

D'autres arriveront bientôt...


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : C'est un secret

Rated : K+

Pairing : Rory/Docteur

C'est un secret que jamais je ne dévoilerai,

C'est mon secret retiré dont je ne veux pas parler.

A l'intérieur j'ai laissé mon tout dernier soupir,

Et tu explore mon corps avec tous ses souvenirs.

Pose tes mais et dis-moi que tu me retiens,

Prends le temps et dis-moi que tu me comprends.

Titre : Trouver une autre passion

Rated :K+

Pairing :Rory/Docteur

Combien j'ai pu imagine que je t'aie donné mon cœur bercé par l'amour,

Je me suis perdu dans la passion.

Combien de fois ai-je essayé de te rendre heureux et mes rêves d'amour que tu n'as jamais voulu.

Qu'importe si je pleure ? Si tu as aimé ou si tu vas aimais mais tu me la jamais dis.

Mais je n'abandonnerai pas, je vais me battre pour réussir.

Je dois trouver un autre passion à mon cœur,

Je dois trouver le clic qui le renferme,

Je dois taire cette douleur,

Je dois taire cette rancœur.

Tu ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ignorer nos propres sentiment.

J'ai l'impression d'être ancré en toi pour toujours.

Mais vivre comme ça j'en peux plus, je ne veux plus de toi dans ma vie mais c'est bonnement impossible puisque tu peux me trouvé où que j'aille.

Mais j'ai besoin de trouver la sortie pour t'oublier sinon j'en mourais d'amour.

Titre : Rancœur

Rated :K+

Pairing :Rory/Docteur

C'était deux ans d'agonie que tu m'as fait passer

( Dès maintenant je veux te rencontré)

Mais pendant tout ce temps tu m'as jamais cherché alors que tu possède TARDIS

Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

C'était dur de pardonné mais aujourd'hui je t'aie déjà pardonné

Tu as joué avec moi, j'ai joué aussi

Je pense qu'il est temps pour toi de présenter des excuses

C'est l'heure, viens ici

Pourquoi je garde tant de rancœur ainsi dans mon cœur alors que je suis incapable de te blesse.

Ton orgueil me laisse parfois perplexe, tu le laisse toujours gagner contre ta raison alors tu me fais souffrir de la manière la plus atroce.

Tu couche avec quelqu'un pour me rendre jaloux.

Oh docteur, mon idiot de docteur comme j'ai envie de te tué.

Je meurs chaque jour de tes ébat, de tes éloignement

J'ai tellement envie que tu me dis les trois mots

Dis-le!cris-je au monde entier

Titre :Doux érotisme

Rated :M

Pairing :Rory/Docteur

Je sens ton souffle dans mon cou, ta main viens profiler sur mon ventre, elle se glisse sur mon pull et vient parcourir les courbes de mon torse.

Je retiens mon souffle pour ne pas soupirer, je laisse aller ma tête contre ton torse et j'amène doucement ma main jusqu'à ton pantalon.

Tu me presse contre toi et je sens ton sexe gonfler, je glisse ma main sur ton caleçon, je presse ta verge et doucement je vais découvrir ton gland, je le masturbe doucement et ton souffle deviens pressant, tu me serre de plus en plus.

A ton tour, tu descends ta main et glisse tes doigts sur mon sexe, je laisse échapper un soupire étouffé, je sens que je défaille. Une secousse me réveille. Je soupire, encore se même rêve et chaque fois je t'entends dire «- à demain.» et la je pleure de frustration et de désespoir.

Titre : Un moment de pur plaisir

Rated :T

Pairing :Rory/Docteur

Je sens des baiser dans mon cou, sur ma peau que tu effleures de ta bouche, tu es si mon corps s'embrase, se réchauffe. Je deviens fou et tu me dis «- Laisse toi faire.» ses simple mots m'apaise et je m'abandonne complètement à toi.

Ta main qui remonte, qui caresse mes jambes, mes cuisses et puis mes fesses, lentement...

Plus rien ne peux nous empêcher de nous aimer alors tu m'embrasse, ta bouche sur mon cou et mes mains le long de ton corps, nos souffles qui s'accélèrent, le désir de nos corps, de notre âme. Tes bras qui me serrent et me retourne, je sais que là je vais être à toi corps et âme. Tu plonges en moi, je sens ton désir et le mien s'entremêle.

Tes mains si douces et fortes à la fois me tiens comme pour dire «- tu es à moi. ».

Je le sais mieux que personne, tu n'as plus besoin de me le dire, je sais le lire à travers tes gestes.

Je me cambre doucement et tu pénètres au plus profond de mon antre, si chaud, si humide. Un gémissement de pur plaisir m'assaillent. Tu es si tendre, si doux, je te sens en moi comme une bénédiction. Un moment inoubliable, de merveilleux. L'ultime plaisir arrive, le plus beau, plus fort lorsque ce moment si intense retombe, tu me serre dans tes bras si chaud et tu me dis encore et encore «-Tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. ».

«- Je le sais mon cœur. Je t'appartiens corps et âme. », je l'embrasse pour dissoudre ce rêve éveillé.


End file.
